


The Blog

by TheBeeBoos



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Tumblr AU, idiotic homosexuals, influencer!chloe, just a hint, little bit of crack too, simp!beca, thirst account AU?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:21:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28714923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBeeBoos/pseuds/TheBeeBoos
Summary: Beca starts a fan-blog for Chloe to fulfill her need to obsess over Chloe, and Chloe may or may not find out about the blog.
Relationships: Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell
Comments: 4
Kudos: 82





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! Crack fic time. I had this dazzling idea about two days ago and felt the sudden need to write it. So, I present to you this dumpster fire. Enjoy!
> 
> Also big thank you to my pal DoesEulerDreamofComplexSheep for critiquing this. I appreciate it, bud! 
> 
> I do not own the Pitch Perfect franchise or any of its characters.

Beca has a huge secret (well besides being in love with her best friend.)

Beca has a Tumblr fan blog dedicated to Chloe.

Ever since Chloe became an influencer with over a hundred thousand followers, she noticed that people were making fan accounts for her and had felt the need to share this information with Beca.

Beca scoffed at first and told Chloe that they must be a bunch of losers on the internet, and ignored the pang of hurt that flashed through Chloe’s eyes. But later in the day when she thought about it more thoroughly, she came to a realization: a community of people who obsess over Chloe as much as she does? That sounded great! She could talk about Chloe to people who weren’t herself all day and wouldn’t get any judgment for it!

So, after work, Beca got on her laptop and made a new Tumblr account, and joined a couple of group chats.

She decided that she wouldn’t do anything now and observe for a few days before she started to post.

She scrolled through some blogs, finding them overall well-made and very interesting. And with that, she closed her laptop and put it aside, and shuffled out of bed to join Chloe for their weekly movie night.

“Hey, what do you think of all this fan-made stuff you showed me earlier?” Beca broke the silence and turned her head towards Chloe.

“I thought you said they were all losers. Why the sudden interest?” Chloe responded with a slightly irritated tone.

“Okay, I acted like a dick earlier,”

“I’m glad we can agree on that.” Chloe interrupted but let Beca continue. “I just thought about it a little, and it doesn’t seem all that dumb.”

“Well,” there was a pregnant pause. “since you asked so nicely. I love it all! It’s like I’m Taylor Swift to them. Bec, you have to see some of the stuff they make. It’s incredible.”

Chloe had this sparkle in her eye when she talked about something or someone she loved, and sometimes, Beca thought she could see it when Chloe was talking about Beca’s job or music or maybe even Beca, but, then again, she was probably, just being delusional. And this was her mind playing tricks on her.

Beca snapped out of her thoughts and let out a chuckle, and muttered a soft “Dork” before cuddling up closer to Chloe.

They woke up the next morning, like most of their mornings. Limbs tangled together, and fiery red hair covering Beca’s face. It didn't feel that platonic, but Beca wasn't ready to unpack that yet.

The next couple of days went by quickly. Beca had almost forgotten about her blog but noticed it when she was cleaning through her tabs. She decided to post a picture of Chloe she liked and returned to cleaning. Beca came back to make a few mixes (she still did that sometimes.) and noticed she had gotten a little over 110 notes. She was shocked to find out that a simple post had made her that much attention.

She quickly started gaining followers after that, with the more posts she would upload. It was simple, people liked seeing Chloe, and she liked posting about Chloe.

Beca found out about ‘thirst posts’ a week into her fan-blogging adventures. People (queer women) liked admiring Chloe’s toned muscle features, not that she could blame them. Anytime Chloe would flex her muscles in front of her, Beca swore she would almost faint.

She decided to follow a handful of these “thirst accounts” and hid her follower page; she wouldn’t want her followers to see her weird ‘fascination’ with Chloe’s chiseled body.

The more these types of posts popped up on her feed, the more interested she was. She desperately wanted to reblog or like these posts because of the effort put into them, but Beca didn’t want her followers to think of her as a vicious sex fiend. She ultimately settled on making a new account, one that her usual followers wouldn’t see.

She named the account "chloes-strapping-strap-on" because she thought it was hilarious. Beca proceeded to reblog every thirst post she could find, giggling as she posted. She felt like a hormonal teenager, hanging up half-naked posters of her celebrity crushes on the wall. (She would later look back on this and think she was being significantly psychotic.) And after a couple of hours of this, she fell asleep feeling shifty and happy.

When Beca was drinking her morning coffee and scrolling through her messages, she wondered if Tumblr had an app.

She searched for it and noticed that Tumblr did have an app. One she quickly downloaded.

While waiting for the app, Beca saw Chloe enter the living room with a gigantic grin plastered on her face. Beca was confused. Had she forgotten about an anniversary? Was today a Bellas reunion? Beca quickly got anxious. Chloe usually woke up with a smile but nothing this enthusiastic.

“Morning!” Jeez, even her voice sounded like she just won an award. “How did your night go, Beca?” Chloe’s exuberant voice broke her train of thought.

“Work and mixing. You?” She tried to sound as casual as possible, Beca wasn’t a great liar, and Chloe could see right through it most times.

She was hoping Chloe wouldn’t notice this time because of whatever that was making Chloe this excited. “Pretty great! I found some more _fan accounts_.” Pronouncing “fan accounts” in a bizarre way.

Beca immediately flushed and almost choked on her coffee, Chloe couldn’t possibly be talking about- the sound of Chloe’s work alarm instantly filled the room. “Oh, look! Time to save some precious animals. Toodle-oo, Becs!” Beca watched as Chloe swiftly grabbed her keys and left the apartment.

There was no way Chloe knew about her fan blog. Right? Beca made sure it was all anonymous. Beca huffed out a laugh. She figured she was being paranoid and that Chloe was just happy to see this many Chloe aficionados.

Beca washed her face and got ready for work. When she went to grab her laptop, she noticed that she forgot to charge and close it last night. She mumbled a “Fucking hell!” before grabbing the charger and heading off. She figured she would recharge the damn thing at her job.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BIG thank you to my friend DoesEulerDreamOfComplexSheep for the beta I really appreciate it!

Beca was infuriated. One of the artists she was supposed to produce an EP for had half-assed his recordings, and Beca had to find a way to turn the hot pile of trash into something semi-decent. She was about to get on the phone and scream at the dick before she noticed a text from Chloe.

**Aca-Dork** (6:08 p.m.)

_I’m ordering dinner tonight. Any requests?_

**Becs** (6:13 p.m.)

_Oh, thank God. Pizza?_

**Aca-Dork** (6:14 p.m.)

_Sure. :)_

**Beca** (6:16 p.m.)

_Thanks. You’re a lifesaver._

Beca loved that about her relationship with Chloe. Any time one of them was feeling sad, or angry, or irritated, it was as if the other could feel it and knew exactly what to do. It almost felt like second nature to them. 

Beca calms down and slowly dials the artist’s number. It goes straight to voicemail, she's is about to lash out again, but takes a deep breath, picturing her apartment door opening to Chloe and an open pizza box, still steaming. And she finds herself less angry, and able to leave a professional voicemail.

On her way out, she tells Theo that if her client calls, Theo can inform him to get his head out of his ass and deliver her something she can produce. Theo nods vigorously and waves goodbye.

Beca opened the app she had downloaded this morning as a way to kill time in her Uber. Almost immediately, it began to crash. Beca let out an exasperated sigh. She abandoned the app and signed in through her browser, quickly finding her news feed and spending the rest of her ride seeing what she had missed at work.

When Beca entered the apartment, the exquisite smell of pizza lured her in. She put her bag in the closet and put on her sweats.

She went out to the kitchen to see a set table and fancy candles. Now she was sure she had missed an event.

“What’s the occasion?” Beca said, leaning against the door frame.

“Just thought I’d do a dinner date. We haven’t done one of those in a while.” She knew there was something Chloe wasn’t telling her, but Beca dropped it, for now.

“Alright, well, pizza is my weakness,” and Chloe’s puppy dog eyes. “so as long as there’s pizza, I’m in.”

Dinner was refreshing. Beca had told Chloe about the asshole she was working with, and Chloe told Beca about the dog with a limp leg she had rescued on her way to the clinic.

A bottle of wine, a comfortable couch, and a forgotten television show later they both found themselves drunk and in each other's arms. “You know, Becs. My fans have some very humorous account names.” Beca felt uneasy at the sudden segue.

“Yeah? Like what?” she responded with an anxious tone. Beca reassured herself that there was nothing to worry about and that Chloe had no way of knowing.

“For starters, Chloe’s strapping strap-on is a great one.” Chloe answered nonchalantly. 

Beca’s whole body turned a bright shade of red, she had never felt this embarrassed in her life, and that was saying a lot because one of her best friends showed her vag to the whole country.

“Oh my god. I’m so sorry, Chloe. I get it if you want me to move out.”

“Beca!” Chloe attempted to stop her rambling.

“I’ll go pack my bags right now.” Beca rushed out the sentence, disheveled. 

“Beca, it’s fine!” Beca quickly got up to go to her now ex-room before Chloe grabbed her hand and pushed her back on the couch.

“Shut up for a second.” Chloe looked like she was holding back a giggle. “I don’t want you to move out. I thought it was cute.” Beca shifted uncontrollably in her seat. She was almost certain Chloe didn't mean it, so, she prepared herself for Chloe's inevitable rejection.

“Why did you even make it?” Chloe finally giggled while asking.

“Chloe, don’t make me say it.” She felt Chloe shift closer to her.

“For what it’s worth. I love you, too, Becs.” Beca was stunned and went jaw slacked. There was no way Chloe was saying the words Beca had dreamed about for eight years. 

Chloe's expression quickly turned to a look of horror. “Except if I’ve completely misread the situation, then holly shit Beca I’m so sorry.” Beca cut her off with a soft and needy kiss, one she had been waiting for, what felt like a lifetime. “Felt like you were the one who needed the shutting up now." Beca chuckled before resting her forehead on Chloe’s.

The tension seemed to elevate “A thirst account? Really, Becs? If you wanted to see my ‘chiseled abs’ so badly you could have asked.” Beca covered her face with her hands, groaning. She grumbled out something that sounded like “I hate everything.” She then removed her hands. “How did you even find out?”

“I wanted to check up on you in the morning and found you asleep with your laptop open, and when I went to close your laptop, I noticed you were logged into some Tumblr account and when I read the name, I almost choked and put it down, before tip toeing out because I didn’t want to wake you.” Chloe explained casually.

“Why couldn’t you have discussed this with me like a normal person?” Beca groaned.

“Where’s the fun in that? Bec! You should’ve seen your face.” Chloe started laughing hysterically.

She flicked Chloe’s shoulder. “I hate you for teasing me.”

“No, you don’t; You like me.” Chloe poked at her, extending the last words.

“I do, don’t I?” She leaned in again. It all felt so surreal. Beca never thought she would see the day.

“For the record, when our kids asked who confessed, we’re telling them it was me,” Beca said as a matter of factly.

“Kids?” Chloe asked with a confused tone. “Yeah. Chlo, you’re it for me.” The anxiety started to hit her “Unless you feel differently?” Beca fidgeted with her thumb.

“No! Of course, not!” Chloe exclaimed. “You’re it for me too! I just never thought you would want that with me.”

Beca stared softly into Chloe’s blue eyes, “I want everything with you, Chlo. You’re my world.” pulling back a strand of hair behind her ear before slowly grasping her jaw and pulling her into another kiss.

It quickly grew passionate. Beca broke to gasp for air, feeling flushed once again, but for different reasons. “If you want to test your strength, you could just pick me up and take me to bed.” Beca whispered seductively into Chloe’s ear. Chloe’s eyes darkened at the words before doing just that.


End file.
